


Liquid Courage

by Kaizokuniichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: House Party, M/M, Underage Drinking, blushing angels, tall dark and surprising gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuniichan/pseuds/Kaizokuniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami attend a house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

It was as typical as all house parties go. Loud music blaring, indistinguishable faces clogging up every room, sticky floors caked with spilt alcoholic beverages and other various items long forgotten. Aomine honestly didn't understand the appeal of events like this. The music was shit, the girls were sloppy as fuck, and the guys were always seconds away from an all-out brawl if you so much as breathed wrongly in their general direction. Seriously, what the fuck was the point.

A large, muscular figure with crimson red hair made his way through the throng of people, swaying slightly to the music, a serene smile upon his flushed face.

Oh.

That's right, he had to keep an eye on that idiot. Make sure he didn't get himself involved in some shit that would cost him a whole lot of unnecessary trouble. How in the world did Aomine even become his babysitter anyway?

Aomine watched as Kagami continued to fiddle with the top of his umpteenth beer before he turned to the small girl beside him, asking her for assistance. Craning her neck up to look at him, her eyes flashed as he sheepishly shoved the bottle toward her, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Her tinkling laugh was heard over the atrocious music as she gently took the bottle from his hands and swiftly twisted the top off. Kagami took the bottle back and gave her a slight bow in thanks before making his way back through the crowd of people, her eyes watching him in awe.

'That makes two of us,' the dark young man thought to himself.

Kagami's eyes scanned the crowd, searching desperately for a familiar face until they finally connected with those of the Touou ace sitting on the couch. Aomine looked away briefly, not wanting to seem too eager to have the redhead's attention on him, all the while completely aware of that bulky figure moving closer to him, stumbling a bit on his journey. A few guys shot him disgruntled looks for being bumped, but quickly averted their gaze elsewhere once they found that the offender was a 6 foot tall beast made entirely of raw muscle. Mind you, said beast was about as threatening as a kitten, apologizing profusely each time he knocked into someone, but nobody seemed willing to take the chance of agitating him regardless. Kagami arrived at his destination, standing in front of his rival in all of his drunken glory.

Aomine shot him a brief glance, "Well that didn't take long. We've barely been here an hour."

Kagami gave him a cheesy grin, beer bottle slipping in his grasp, "Those jello shots were really tasty. And the fruit salad was soaked in vodka."

Aomine narrowed his eyes. The asshole wasn't even trying to hide it. How trashed was he?

"That bottomless pit of a stomach is going to get you into real trouble one of these days."

Kagami set the already half empty beer bottle on the table and flopped down in the space next to Aomine. Lanky legs shamelessly nestled against his own, their heat trickling through his jeans. Aomine promptly gulped down half of his drink.

"Ah, I don't know, this just really isn't my scene. The alcohol helps me not be so tense."

The tanned young man downed the rest of his drink before responding. "I think you're way past tense man. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to solve your problems with alcohol?"

Kagami pouted (cute, Aomine thought to himself) and eased himself further into the couch cushions, opening his legs wider. "I'm not trying to solve anything, I'm just trying to relax a little. You're the one who's always giving me shit for being too intense."

"That's related to everyday life, I never said for you to go out and get wasted. Now I'm stuck taking care of your dumbass."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, the pout still present on his face, "Nobody said you had to take care of me Ahomine. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big boy, uh, man. If anyone tries anything I'll...um kick the shit out of them."

Aomine shot him an appraising look before bursting out in a low chuckle.

"You know damn well you are not that violent in your current state right now. If you could see those puppy dog eyes you were giving that girl when you couldn't even open your fucking beer."

"Hey! That top was screwed on really tight, the thing must have been expired or something.

"That doesn't even make sense." Aomine sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile. It was easier to allow his affection to show while the idiot was inebriated. 'He'd never notice anyway.' The thought stung a bit but he ignored it.

Kagami tipped his head back, resting it on the back of the couch before rolling it to the side to look Aomine in the eye. He shot him a warm smile before bursting out into a loud guffaw, eyes crinkling at the corners and cheeks gone rosy. Dark blue eyes devoured, a rare sight to be seen in his presence, such honest laughter directed at him. He felt the smile on his own face grow wider but couldn't begin to care. A few pairs of eyes fell on the two of them fleetingly before looking elsewhere.

'Fuck them.' Aomine thought to himself. 'Only thing that matters right now is this adorable idiot.'

The red-faced man stared off obscurely for a few moments before returning his focus back to his companion.

"Shit I'm drunk," he breathed out, eyes gone red and glassy, unfocused.

"No shit sherlock."

Kagami rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his eyes before continuing.

"Fuck, I'm really sorry I ruined your night. I know you could be off with some girl right now instead of taking care of me.

Aomine waved a hand dismissively in the air. "It's fine, it's not like you're puking on my lap or anything."

Kagami hiccupped.

"You better fucking not," Aomine growled.

Kagami giggled again, shifting his body to face the other man next to him.

"Don't worry, I know my limit. You should finish my drink though. No use wasting it."

Eyeing said bottle next to the redhead, Aomine leaned across the couch and snatched it off the table. Easing back into his spot, he both sensed and felt the drunken warmth that radiated around the ace next to him. Electric currents shot up his spine as he sipped the drink.

'No need to sit so far apart when he's like this.'

The blue-haired man stealthily shifted closer. Their thighs were already touching, and now so were their shoulders. Aomine marveled at how deliciously the tiger's white t-shirt fitted over his hard muscles, admired the long legs splayed open attractively in front of him, and groaned softly at the spicy scent of Kagami's dude spray that flirted with his nose.

'Why are you doing this to me,asshole,' Aomine internally grumbled.

Said asshole remained blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil of his companion, instead taking in the scene of partiers around him. It was around the time where most people were off getting lucky (or trying to) with whomever they'd been plotting on all night. Couples were scattered over various expanses, speaking in hushed tones, bodies moving intimately closer.

Kagami rolled over his body more so that he was facing parallel to Aomine, their faces just a few centimeters apart.

"Na, Aomine. Why aren't you off with some girl right now anyway? I haven't seen you talk to anyone all night."

The question caught Aomine off guard.

"Why are you so concerned with who I could potentially be fucking?"

"I don't know, you just seem like the type that comes to these sorts of things on a mission to get into the pants of the first pair of boobs that bounce your way."

"Are you calling me a slut?" Aomine lightly teased, however mildly offended. 'What kind of person do you take me for?'

Kagami smirked, comically wiggling his eyebrows.

Aomine lightly punched him on the shoulder. "It's just too much effort right now, trying to talk a girl out of her panties. I don't have the energy."

"But someone like you probably wouldn't have to try that hard right?"

Aomine's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, someone like me? You are calling me a slut aren't you, Bakagami?"

Kagami shook his head, "No no I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, you're...you know..."

"What."

Kagami ran a hand over the side of his face and answered in a softer tone, "Ahh, you know, attractive. You're an attractive dude."

Aomine's heart paused transiently before speeding up again. He could feel all the nuts and bolts in his brain creaking along, trying to process what he'd just heard.

"You think I'm attractive?" he responded, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Uh, well...shit." Kagami turned his head to the side until his entire face was planted into the back of the couch, and groaned.

'There's no way you're getting out of this asshole.'

Aomine leaned in close to the redhead's ear and whispered, "Oi dumbass, I asked you a question."

Kagami continued shaking his head, whining into the couch.

Aomine put a hand on the other boy's shoulder and lightly pushed him back until he could see his face again. The alcohol prevented the redhead from having any energy to fight him off. Aomine kept his hand on Kagami's shoulder, basking in his body's warmth.

Kagami shot him a sideways glance before giving a long drawn out sigh. "Y-yes, I think you're attractive. I uh...I think you could get anyone you want honestly."

Aomine wasn't wasting anymore time. "Can I have you?" His husky voice cloaked the pair of them on the couch, and the blue-haired boy watched in satisfaction as Kagami shivered.

"D-don't joke around like that, aho. Save your seduction tactics for somebody else."

"Why, am I making you nervous?" Aomine responded, his voice growing deeper as his predatory smirk grew wider. 'God, this is too much fun. I can't handle him like this.'

Kagami continued to squirm in his seat, "N-no, just stop sitting so close to me. It almost feels like you're serious."

Aomine shuffled closer, draping his arm over the top of the couch behind Kagami's head. The hand on the redhead's shoulder made a slow descent down his arm, tightening its grip over bulging biceps. Finally reaching the other boy's clenched fist, it pried it open to run rough fingers across the calloused palm, joining their large hands together. Both stared mesmerized at the contrasting tones of their skin before Aomine spoke again.

"What if I'm being completely serious right now, Kagami?" The dark-skinned boy squeezed the other's hand as he addressed him by his proper name to emphasize his point. "If I tried to kiss you, would you let me?"

Kagami was sure that if he looked down he'd be able to see the outline of his heart beating rapidly against his chest. A cold sweat started to break out over the surface of his skin and he feared the hand currently in his rival's possession would soon feel clammy and gross. He tried to pull it back but the other boy maintained a firm grip. 'This seriously cannot be happening right now.'

"I think that last beer really did you in, Ahomine."

Aomine gave another low chuckle and dropped his head onto the redhead's shoulder, turning to face the crook of his neck. Everything was hot. The corners of his vision held a slight blur, his body feeling a strange contrast of weirdly heavy but also light at the same time. Had he eaten today? It was possible he was slightly tipsy. He was definitely drunk on something else though.

"All the more reason for you to kiss me," he whispered, weaving their fingers together. "Let's be drunken idiots together."

"You realize you just insulted yourself, right?" Kagami mumbled, turning his head slightly towards the other ace. 'Why does his hair smell so good.' "Anyway, there's too many people around, nobody wants to see two giant ass dudes kissing on a couch."

"Nobody's been in here for at least 10 minutes dumbass. They're all somewhere else getting laid."

Kagami looked up in surprise to survey the room. Their only other companions were the empty chairs, trash, and cheesy slow jams sailing through the speakers.

Aomine made a grab for the side of Kagami's face, turning him back around to face him.

"I finally got you all to myself Tiger," his lips brushed the side of the redhead's warm neck.

Kagami, out of excuses, rested his forehead against Aomine's.

"What's with that stupid nickname."

"I think it's fitting," Aomine replied, finally angling his face up to capture the lips of his prey.

A groan was heard the moment their lips met, Aomine wasn't sure if it was from him or Kagami. The redhead's lips were surprisingly soft, and although his technique was a little sloppy given his intoxicated state, Aomine still felt a rush of adrenaline as they massaged his own. He made haste slipping his tongue inside the other boy's mouth, which tasted like watermelon, alcohol, and something else that was uniquely Kagami. 'So good' he thought to himself as he ran his tongue along the length of Kagami's slightly wider one. Their tongues curled and wound around each other as little trails of saliva began to escape the corners of their mouths. Neither boy seemed to care. Aomine felt his heart drop as Kagami sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and lightly bit.

'Fuck, you came to play huh?'

Aomine angled his head back toward the junction between Kagami's head and shoulder, boldly licking a fiery trail up his throat. Kagami shuddered, curling a hand around Aomine's waist and pulling him closer until their knees bumped. Aomine continued placing light pecks on his neck, his warm breath fanning out against the flushed skin. Kagami moaned and slipped his hand under Aomine's shirt, running his fingers along the side of the blue-haired boy's ribs. Aomine grunted and let go of Kagami's hand, grazing it over his thigh, squeezing it slightly the closer it approached the redhead's crotch. Kagami's breathing came out faster and he gasped as he felt Aomine's teeth sharply nip at the skin under his ear.

Kagami's constant wriggling and panting egged Aomine on, he could already feel his jeans tightening as he planted hot, open-mouthed kisses on Kagami's throat. The large hand under his shirt had found its way onto his back and was scraping its nails against the skin as the Touou ace sucked eagerly on the other boy's neck. The dark-skinned hand on Kagami's thigh finally reached the center of his groin, and as it palmed and squeezed greedily, teeth sunk audaciously into his collar-bone.

Kagami threw his head back gave a raspy moan as he pulled Aomine close to him, burying his face into the other boy's shoulder, his other hand gripping the front of his shirt. Aomine smirked against his skin.

"Shit, Kagami. You're really killing me here."

"I can't help it...you're making me feel so hot."

Aomine moved his hand back over Kagami's thigh and moved his leg to rest across his lap. His hand then found residence gripping the redhead's ass.

"It's your fault for being so irresistible. I'm surprised nobody's tried to steal you away from me tonight."

Kagami's body heated up from the compliment and he gripped the back of Aomine's shoulder under his shirt.

"Stop saying weird things, idiot."

Aomine placed a dozen chaste kisses up the redhead's neck, along his cheek, until they once again reached the other's lips. Aomine gave him a long, final kiss, flicking his tongue across his bottom lip as he pulled away to look at him.

Kagami's eyes were still closed, his cheeks dusty pink, lips swollen and still puckered. Aomine laughed out loud.

"Stop looking so cute, I'm trying to control myself from taking anymore advantage of you."

Kagami slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips. "Who said you're taking advantage? I can make my own decisions."

"As long as you're still drunk I am."

"You're drunk too."

Aomine smiled and ran his fingers through the redhead's scalp.

"Not as much as you, so I'm gonna do the responsible thing right now and take you home. Besides, I don't think the most ideal place for me to fuck you would be on someone else's couch. I can be a little more romantic than that."

"Fuck being romantic."

Aomine laughed again and Kagami gave a melancholy smile.

"You're serious about taking me home, aren't you?"

Aomine nodded. Kagami let out a sigh.

"Such a gentleman, sheesh. Who knew?"

"I know how to treat a princess."

"Fuck you," Kagami retorted, shoving the cocky bastard away from him. Aomine raised himself from his seat and came to stand in front of the other boy, holding out his hand and helping him up. They faced each other and Aomine kept a firm grip on Kagami's hand again.

"Kagami, you have to promise me something."

"What," the redhead replied, looking at him intently, his eyes beginning to regain some focus. 'Good, at least he's actually aware of what's going on.'

"Promise me you won't forget what happened tonight, and let me do it again soon." 'Like tomorrow.'

Kagami gave him a funny look and shuffled backward, nearly collapsing back onto the couch. Aomine caught his arms and pulled him close, smirking.

"Of course I won't forget, idiot. I've probably got hickeys all over my neck from your shark teeth."

Aomine's smirk deepened as he inspected the redhead's abused neck, indeed covered with a few light red marks here and there, the most obvious one having a slightly purplish tint around his collar-bone. 'I didn't hear you complaining earlier.'

"Promise me."

Kagami removed his hand from the other boy's and pushed past him, the back of his neck steaming.

"I promise I won't forget," he threw over his shoulder softly, "because you're gonna be spending the night with me."

Aomine stood momentarily jolted as he watched Kagami's retreating form head out the door, pulse racing double time. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he caught up with him outside and grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi Bakagami, I already told you I'm not fucking you tonight! I'm trying to be a good citizen here."

"I know that," Kagami replied, keeping his eyes down as he walked forward. "I just...want your company I guess."

Aomine's heart swelled and he wrapped his arm around the redhead's shoulders as he fell into step with him.

"You are just too sweet, Bakagami. Your making me breakfast tomorrow too, to make up to me for having to keep watch over you all night."

"Yeah, yeah," the other boy mumbled, trying to hide his excitement as the two trekked toward his apartment in a companionable silence.


End file.
